Cupcake
by phayte1978
Summary: Otabek and Leo share a cupcake- in an unusual way.


After practice, Otabek had a habit of just going back to the skaters dorms, showering and settling with his laptop. He either worked on music or his school work. He was ahead in his school work and decided to relax with some new mixes he wanted to play with. He did not even bother with headphones as his roommate loved music just as much as he did. It worked well for them, and Otabek loved the new sounds and songs that his roommate would bring to him. That was when their door opened and Leo had come in, with a pink bakery box in his hands.

"What's with that?" Otabek said as he turned the music down and gestured towards the box.

"I got us cupcakes on the walk back from the rink," Leo said with a smile.

"You know I don't eat those things," Otabek growled out and went to turn the music back up.

"Oh come on! You are so into your macros and diet… don't you ever live a little?" Leo said as he set the box on the desk they shared in the middle of the room and sat on Otabek's bed.

"I do live… I just don't eat… cupcakes," Otabek said.

"When was the last time you had one?"

Otabek shrugged, "My birthday… ten years ago."

"Damn Altin! Ok, this calls for emergency cupcake consumption," Leo said as he pulled at Otabek's arm.

Otabek groaned and moved the laptop off his lap as Leo pulled him up.

"Do you realize how much I will have to work out to work a single cupcake off?" Otabek said with a raised eyebrow.

"One cupcake is not going to kill you! Plus, it is sort of a celebration," Leo said.

"Oh? What are we celebrating?" Otabek asked.

"Oh you big dork! You! You will be headed to seniors and you'll kick everyone's ass!" Leo said as he pushed at Otabek's shoulder.

"Which is exactly the reason why I do _not_ need to eat one of them. I need to stay in top shape," Otabek said as he walked from the desk to their small mini fridge in the room and grabbed a water bottle with his bag of almonds and went back to his bed.

Leo growled and grabbed the box and went over to Otabek's bed again. Setting the box down, he snatched the bag of almonds from Otabek and glared at him.

"What?" Otabek asked.

"Seriously? I want to celebrate and you are being an ass," Leo said.

Otabek sighed, "I can't let anything get in my way. Moving up to the senior group is a big thing and I've worked hard."

"I know that, I mean hell, we all know that. I wake up every morning to you grunting as you do push ups before the sun has even risen," Leo said as he opened the box and Otabek did notice two beautiful cupcakes sitting in the box. They looked to be a vanilla cake with creamy icing. It made Otabek's mouth water as he looked in the box.

Leo pulled one out and waved it in Otabek's face as Otabek turned his head.

"Fine, suit yourself," Leo said as he peeled one side of the wrapper down and stared Otabek down as he licked at the icing. His tongue peeking out as the icing graced his tongue. Closing his eyes, Leo hummed at the sugary flavor.

Otabek groaned and continued to glare at Leo, but Leo was not giving up. He bit a small bite into the side of the cupcake, icing landing on the side of his lip. He made sure to hum loudly as he did this, showing how good a simple cupcake could be.

"Dammit Leo, you are playing dirty," Otabek growled at him.

"Butter cream frosting too," Leo said as he went to lick at the icing again.

Otabek went to mumble something and Leo gave him a questioning look, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Otabek mumbled.

"You said something," Leo said.

Otabek groaned and continued his glare at Leo. Laughing, Leo swiped a finger over the icing and quickly smeared it over Otabek's lips.

The look Otabek gave him was priceless. His face looked surprised and Leo got to laughing. He had to wonder how long Otabek was going to sit there with buttercream frosting across his lips. After what seemed like forever, Otabek's tongue slipped out and licked across his lips, it was slow and almost sensual as that tongue went from the bottom of his lip at one side, across to the other. Those dark eyes of Otabek's glaring at him before closing. A soft hum escaped Otabek's lips as he tasted the icing on his lip.

There was a trace of it still on the top of his lip and something in the way Otabek was humming with his eyes closed, made Leo feel tingly. He could never deny he had the hottest roommate at the rink. Even under all that seriousness of Otabek's, it was the moments they shared music that Leo had come to appreciate. He was more than a serious skater, he was a musician and a great friend and Leo had the biggest crush ever on him.

Dipping his finger in the icing again, he brought his finger back to Otabek's lip. When his finger touched Otabek's lip, those eyes snapped open and stared at him. Opening his mouth, Otabek took the finger in his mouth, wet and warm, and slowly sucked on Leo's finger.

Leo was not sure if he was breathing or if he had forgotten how too. Those eyes staring deeply into his as he continued to suck on his finger, the icing long gone from it. As Otabek popped off his finger, Leo took his hand back to his cupcake and pinched off a piece of it, holding it back to Otabek's mouth.

Watching as Otabek opened his mouth and gently wrapped his tongue and lips around his fingers, Leo's body started to act against him- a small, almost not there moan escaped from Leo's mouth as he felt those full lips take the cake from his fingers. Moving his hand once again from Otabek's mouth, he covered his index finger and middle fingertips in icing.

Otabek grabbed his wrist and brought his hand back to his mouth. Closing his eyes, Otabek hummed around those fingers. Leo felt him sucking and moving his tongue around his digits and between then, chasing any last taste of the icing.

Otabek sat up more and reached for the cupcake in Leo's hand and dragged his index finger over the remaining icing. Leo expected him to lick it off his fingers. That was not what Otabek did- another hard glare as those pupils dilated, making his eyes darker and he smeared the icing across Leo's lips.

Leo held still as Otabek licked his own finger then grabbed at Leo's tshirt, pulling him forward. He knew his eyes were big as Otabek lightly licked at his mouth, tasting the buttercream on his lips. Leo moaned but held his mouth still as Otabek's tongue lapped gently at his mouth. At some point, Otabek had dipped his finger back into icing and brought it up to Leo's mouth, pushing between his lips.

Dropping his remaining cupcake in the box. Leo sucked at Otabek's finger, the icing filling his mouth as Otabek's finger pressed against his tongue and pushed further in. Leo moaned as Otabek pressed two fingers in his mouth and Leo continued to work his tongue around the digits. Grabbing Otabek's wrist, Leo pulling the fingers from his mouth and leaned forward, pushing Otabek into the pillows of his bed as he pressed his mouth to Otabek's.

Strong arms wrapping around him- Leo worked his way between Otabek's legs and felt something hard press against him. Otabek moaned out as Leo moved his hips so their cocks could rest next to one another. A tongue across his bottom lip and Leo opened his mouth to meet it. Tasting the remnants of butter cream in Otabek's mouth, Leo licked further and deeper into Otabek's mouth.

Otabek had both hands slowly moving down his back and when he firmly gripped Leo ass, he was pushing his hips down towards him. Leo moaned out when Otabek had pushed his hips back up. One of the hands removed off of Leo's ass and then there was a finger at theirs mouth again. Pulling off Otabek's mouth, the finger was coating his lips in icing again. Leo licked at the finger then mashed his mouth back down on Otabek.

They continued to lick the icing and once it was gone, Otabek's finger was back with more. Leo was humming as his lips smearing icing over their lips and chin. Otabek was gently licking at his lips then he would kiss him deep and smear the icing above his upper lip and more on his chin.

It was sticky and it was sweet. Leo was throbbing in his track pants as was Otabek. They were running out of icing as Otabek continued to kiss and lick at his face. Glancing over, Leo pinched off a small piece of the cake and pushed his fingers in Otabek's mouth as he ate at the cake. Grabbing a slightly larger piece, Leo pushed his hips down as he put the cake in his mouth and kissed Otabek again, giving him the cake from his mouth. Otabek moaned more and the one hand on Leo's ass was squeezing as Otabek pushed up harder with his hips.

Deep, quiet moans rumbled in Otabek's chest as they continued to pinch off cake and feed it to each other through their mouths. Crumbles of cake all over them as they continued to rut against one another.

Otabek's hand was sticky as it laced into Leo's hair, cake and icing getting tangled in his long locks as Otabek pulled his hair hard and kissed him deeper. Leo's hand on the side of Otabek's face, smearing him with icing as they kissed and continued to push their hips into one another. Otabek pulled at his hair harder and was sucking the air from his lungs as his moans changed and Leo felt his hips pulsing against him as he moaned out against his lips, a final small gasp and Leo knew that Otabek had released.

That sticky hand leaving his hair, working between their bodies as Otabek pushed his hands down Leo's track pants. Those thick, sticky fingers wrapping around him and Leo pressed his mouth to Otabek's neck and moaned. Otabek was stroking him and it was all too much for Leo. He knew he would not last long, not with the way Otabek was smearing his precum over the tip of his cock and down the base of him. His hand was firm and tight as he worked the sticky residue up and down Leo's shaft.

Moaning one last time, he bit into Otabek's neck as he started to release in his pants, all over Otabek's hand. There were stars behind his eyes as he continues to orgasm and cry out, muffled by him pressing his face into Otabek's neck. He was not sure how long he laid there, panting and coming back to reality, Leo realized Otabek still had his hands down his pants and he was still laying on top of him.

Lifting his head up, Leo looked down at Otabek- he looked relaxed and spent. Moving so his body was not flush against Otabek, he moved so he was half rested on the bed and half on Otabek.

"Well, that is one way to eat a cupcake," Leo chuckled out.

Otabek nodded, "Yeah, they were delicious."

"It was that buttercream, that bakery makes the best," Leo said as his sticking hand roamed slowly over Otabek's tshirt.

Otabek groaned and looked around, "Not sure about the bakery, but yes, the best… we made a mess."

"You mean of us?" Leo asked.

"Us and the bed," Otabek said and patted at this back, "Let's clean this up and then we can clean ourselves up."

Leo nodded and went to get up off the bed. He saw only a bite was left of the cupcake in the box. Taking it, he pushed the last bite into Otabek's mouth. As he went to move off the bed, Otabek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to his chest, his hand back in his hair as they shared the last piece of cupcake between them. It was sweet, it was flaky, and Leo would never be able to look at another cupcake without being turned on again.


End file.
